1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light guide plate and a backlight module, in particular, to a light guide plate and a backlight module with better light utilization efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional backlight module mainly includes a light source and a light guide plate, wherein the light guide plate is disposed at a side of the light source. The light source includes a light emitting surface, and the light guide plate includes a light incident surface. The light incident surface of the light guide plate is opposite to and parallel to the light emitting surface of the light source, so that light emitted from the light source is capable of entering the light guide plate.
However, as the backlight module is miniaturized, the light guide plate becomes thinner. A height of the light source is greater than that of the light guide plate, so that a dimension of the light guide plate cannot perfectly match that of the light source. More specifically, the light incident surface of the light guide plate cannot correspond to the whole light emitting surface of the light source. Therefore, the light emitted from the light emitting surface of the light source only partially enters the light guide plate, such that the light utilization efficiency is low.